Blazing Love
by DarkLittleSecretss
Summary: An injured Combusken meets May's Blaziken at the pokemon center, decides to join their group and has a fun night. Fluff and lemon May's Blaziken/OC oneshot. M rated for a reason ;)


**Hey der! This is my first attempt at light fluffy lemon (Eww A fluffly lemon...weird image in my head now..) but let me know what ya think ;)**

Combusken sat in the court yard, her bandaged arm aching and sore. She watched a battle between trainers. A sleek and elegant Serperior swishing out the way skillfully of a focus punch from an Apom. She sighed, wishing to be battling too. Nurse Joy saw her moaping, she she walked up. "Whats wrong Combusken? Is your arm sore?" She nodded sadly. "But you want to battle." Again, she nodded. "Well, i know its not a battle but here, something to occupy your time until you heal up." She smiled sweetly and handed over a tennis ball. Combusken looked up at her confused. "Its a ball! For throwing and catching, i thought it might help build up the strength back into your arm while its healing, plus its fun!" She smiled again, getting up and walking away.

Combusken played with the ball, slowly improving her hand eye co-ordination and getting better. Slowly she threw the ball in different directions, running to catch it. She threw it up too high and it bounced out of her hands, bouncing down the path. She ran to follow it, bumping into an Azumarill by accident. She finally found the ball rolling, she followed it as it stopped at two red feet. She slowly looked at the hand picking it up, following it as her eyes met with those of a dashing younge Blaziken. He grinned slightly and handed it to her. "S-Sorry, i guess i threw it too hard... whats your name?" He looked at her figure, admiring the shininess of her fur. "Blaziken, and you?" She Blushed at his eyes wondering over her. "C-Combusken.. what are you doing here?" He looked over to a female trainer with short brown hair, a red bandanna on her head and a red top and black shorts. "My trainer and her friends have stopped here to rest. I decided to look around and see the other pokemon" She nodded and watched the Blazikens trainer shake her head at a male trainer fooling around, juggling his pokeballs and failing slightly."aah.. i was injured by a poacher in the forest, he stopped me from evolving because his so called 'Client' wanted a strong Combusken. Wasn't sure if i was ready anyway... Oh sorry, i rambled. You want to get some food?" He nodded, and followed her to a stall where a busty Gardevoir was cooking up some yummy smelling noodles, fried vegtables and other tasty dishes. "Buskey! How 'ya doin' lil' girl? Who's ya' friend?" She greeted Combusken cheerily and served a Cleffa with her mother Clefable holding the bowl up for the tiny drooling pokemon. "Oh he just arrived , he and his trainer are resting up, what would you like Blaziken?" He looked over the dishes cooking, smelling the tasty smells, he looked at a dish of spiced meats and noodles. "Hmm... choices choices... I think i'll have the chicken and noodles please!" He watched her serve them into a bowl with a cross on the front. "and for ma' lil' Buskey?" Combusken thought and remembered her favorite dish of all. "Hmm, can i have the vegetable noodles, a side of rice balls to share, aaaaaaand two Oran berry ices for us, as well as some juice?" Gardevoir nodded and opened the freezer and preparing the food. "My pleasure Sugar Plumps!" Blaziken giggled at the nick name and Combusken blushed, handing over two food passes. "Thanks Dee Dee!" She waved bye to Gardevoir and they walked over to a nice shady tree to eat.

As they ate, they exchanged battling tips and funny story's of their adventures. "Haha! I bet it was great traveling around with your trainer. I've never had a trainer, i've been caught, but not by a pokeball." Blaziken nodded and finished his pudding. "Wow, that was a great dinner, i should be getting back to May now.. you want to come and meet her?" Combusken thought about it, she never really liked many humans since her capture apart from nurse Joy. But she decided to suck it up and go. "Okay, i'll take our dishes to the wash room and then we'll go"

After they washed their dishes and thanked Gardevoir, Blaziken lead her to a group of people. The trainers from before, a strong looking Pikachu, an older looking human with darker skin and a small child arguing with who she guessed was May. They walked up and May got up, hugging Baziken and scolding him lightly for running off. "Hey, who's your friend Blaziken?" May looked beside him, seeing a shy Combusken. "Hey there!" Combusken backed behind Blaziken as May walked up, holding out her hand. "Oh.. Sorry, your just so cute!" She smiled and backed off. Combusken appreciated the space but was egged on by Blaziken to join him and the group. They chatted and she met the Pikachu, he was a sweet little fella, loyal to his trainer, Ash. They laughed and shared stories. She grew fond of Blaziken's group. as ash told everyone of how he became friends with pikachu, her thoughts went to how she would have to leave them. a lump formed in her throat as did tears in her eyes. Blaziken noticed and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay Buskey?" He decided to use the nick name and she giggled. "Yeah..but i'm sad that you'll be leaving tomorrow though" He sighed and nodded. "You really like us?" She nodded and he turned and looked at the fire. "How about... you come with us? I'm sure they wont mind..?" Combusken looked up into his kind eyes and hers in turn filled with happy tears, she jumped up and hugged him, sitting in his lap, watching the fire. He hugged her and thought of asking May when before bed.

They watched the fire and listened to story's and songs. It was around 11 o'clock when Nurse Joy asked them to go to bed. They went to the rooms and while they walked, Combusken tugged his arm and he nodded. He walked to May and she looked at him smiling. "What's up Blaziken?" He pointed at Combusken and tried to make out what he ment. "Uuuh.. Oh! Does Combusken.. wanna come along?" Blaziken nodded and she looked over to Combusken who was fiddling with her bandage a bit. "Well sure! But.. should we catch her? Or just let her travel with us?" He shrugged and slowed down to walk with Combusken. He smiled at her and patted her head. "May says you can come along! and Brock is a great healer so if your arm feels sore go to him, kay?" Combusken looked up with glee, hugging his side and holding his hand to the room.

Everyone was asleep on bunk beds but Blaziken stayed with Combusken, sleeping on a blanket.

Once Combusken made sure everyone else was asleep, she stood up. Taking Blaziken's hand, she lead him out. They went back to the courtyard, the tree they had eaten under.

She set him down near the tree and stood up. She put her hand on her heart and began to shine. Blaziken gasped as she grew taller and the bandage fell off. The sheen fell and uncovered a shining Blaziken. "Combusken...you evolved...for me?" She nodded "Call me Blazie.." She lent down and kissed him on the lips. He gasped and lent in too. He slipped his tongue in and they lightly battled for dominance. She laid him down and stroked her hands down his chest. Blaziken ran his hands down Blazie's back, moaning. She felt a bulge on her thigh and giggled. Moving her leg against it she earned a groan of pleasure. adjusting herself, she straddled him and stopped the kiss. He looked disappointing, but not for long... She began to grind against him, running her hands up his chest, holding his head in her hands, softly kissing his neck.

She slid himself inside of her, grimacing in pain...not for long. She adjusted for the length and began to slide up..and down... Blaziken began to take over. He flipped them over and was on top, he began to thrust in and out rapidly picking up speed. "F...faster..Faster!" He obliged and picked up even more speed. She saw stars and orgasmic notions took over, she felt her juices surround Blaziken's length. He slowed down, huffing and puffing. But Blazie didn't want him to feel left out. She pushed him down gently, putting her hands around his red shaft and started to stroke. He huffed and moaned gently in pleasure, orgasmic waves building up until he couldn't hold it any longer. "Bl...Blaziiiiiiiieee!" He yelled her name as he released his seed, some went into her mouth, it tasted sweet and warm and sort of resembled lava.

He got up and cleaned both of them with leaves. Once they had cleaned themselves up, they collapsed in a heap of loving red and orange fur. Blazie nuzzled into Blaziken's side. "You know.. i think i might be healed.." Blaziken chuckled and kissed her head. "Glad to hear it."They fell asleep, not caring if anyone saw them.

May woke up to a loud shout. "Blazekiiiiiiiiin!" She sat up, looking around to see where Blaziken was. Seeing he was gone, she went to investigate the cry. When she reached the courtyard, she noticed a heap near a tree. She krept up and saw the bandages on the floor and two Blaziken's lying together, sleeping soundly. She gasped but put her hand over her mouth, realizing one of them was her Blaziken, and the other, based on the bandage on the floor, was the Combusken from before had evolved. She smiled softly and turned around, walking back to the room. "Yep, i dont see her not coming along haha!"

**Well! What did you think? I thought it was okay for my first attempt at lemon, it was the fluff i enjoyed writing ^_^ Review your thoughts i'm all up for criticism, even the bad. YES i did spell some pokemon names wrong but its 11:45 and i really cant be bothered to google the names sorry, or i might, if i have just ignore me ;) **

**~Minty out xx**


End file.
